In his geometry class, Omar took 5 exams. His scores were 75, 81, 80, 95, and 79. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $75 + 81 + 80 + 95 + 79 = 410$ His average score is $410 \div 5 = 82$.